Pissing Off Ol' Uncle Vlad
by SParkie96
Summary: What happens when Danny's family gets invited over to Vlad's house for the weekend, but Danny switched places with another halfa? Some DannyVlad. More of Danny Phantom than Crossover. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

Pissing Off Ol' Uncle Vlad

* * *

**Danny doesn't want to go to Vlad's House for a Dinner Party, so he switches bodies with Sami Phantom. Butch Hartman owns all DP characters. I own Sami Phantom/Parker.** **No Phantom Planet.**

* * *

Chapter 1: WHAT?

* * *

Danny Fenton was just sitting at home with his two friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. All of them were playing Crash Nebula 2: Revenge of Pumpkin Man.

"I am so going to school you in this game, Tuck," Danny said proudly.

"Not if I school you first!" Tucker said as he slammed Danny's character into the wall.

"Hey! No Fair!" Danny yelled, nudging Tucker in the side.

"DANNY! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE?" Danny's mother, Maddie asked.

"Put the game on hold, guys." Danny said as he, Sam, and Tucker went down to his basement where his parents were working on their new invention.

"What is that?" Tucker asked.

"This is the Fenton Swapper 1000. It allows any ghost to either switch bodies with other ghosts. It sucks both energies into the gun and shoots them into the other body. Isn't that neat?" Jack Fenton asked proudly.

"It actually sounds creepy." Danny said.

"What would happen if a girl and boy switched places? Would the boy like..." Tucker started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Tucker." Sam warned.

Maddie walked over to one of the lab tables and started looking through the mail.

"Oh, Jack look!" Maddie said.

"Is it a ghost?" Jack asked.

"No. It's an invitation to a Dinner Party at Vlad's mansion. Sounds nice, don't you think Jack?" Maddie asked.

"Vladdie? Yeah! I thought he was ignoring us since the reunion." Jack said excited.

"I guess not. What about you Danny?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. I think I have plans that day." Danny said.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be nice to spend the day in Wisconsin for the weekend?" Maddie asked.

"I guess. When is it?" Danny asked.

"Huh, I guess we got our invite at the last minute because it says it tomorrow." Maddie said.

"WHAT?!?" Danny yelled.

"Then let's start packing! I'll bring the Fenton Swapper to show Vladdie." Jack said, running upstairs. Maddie followed after.

"Well, are you going?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a choice. I have to. But I really don't want to." Danny sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Tucker asked. Danny looked at the Fenton swapper. He got an idea.

"What if I could switch bodies with someone?" Danny asked.

"Danny, your dad said it only works with ghosts." Sam said.

"So?" Danny asked.

"Where are you gonna find another ghost to switch with?" Sam asked.

"DANNY! LOOK ON TV!" Jazz said.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"There's a halfa in Middleton. Her name is Sami Phantom! Isn't that awesome?" Jazz asked.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker with a smile. "Yeah, it is." he said.

"Just wanted to show you that even girls can kick butt too. Just so you know." Jazz said, going back upstairs.

"Well, I found her." Danny said, transforming to Danny Phantom and picking up the swapper.

"I don't know about this, Danny. What if something goes wrong?" Sam asked.

"We'll figure something out. Come on! We're going to Middleton." Danny said as he, Sam and Tucker flew into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

In Middleton........

"I'm just saying! What if an alien swooped down and took me to space? What would you do?" Ron Stoppable asked his two friends, Sami Parker aka Sami Phantom and Kim Possible.

"I would point and laugh." Sami said to shut Ron up.

"Ha, Ha, ha very funny." Ron said.

"It would be." Sami said.

"I would probably do the same. Then I would attempt to save you." Kim said.

"I have a scenario for you Sami." Ron said.

"Good God." Sami said, crossing her arms.

"What if, Danny Phantom came out of no where and switched bodies with you?" Ron asked.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Sami said.

"I thought Bonnie was the stupidest thing you've ever heard." Kim said.

"She is." Sami said.

"So, what would you do?" Ron asked. Then, a net captured Sami.

"Hey! What gives?" Sami asked. Danny flew in front of her.

"HA! In your face!" Ron said to Sami. She only rolled her eyes.

"What the crap are you doing here?" Sami asked.

"Sam! Tucker! NOW!" Danny yelled. Then, a blue ray hit Sami and Danny. After a few minutes, both halfas fainted to the ground.

"SAMI!" Kim and Ron yelled, running over to the unconcious Sami.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker also ran over to Danny.

"What happened?" Sami's voice asked, but it didn't come from Sami's body. It came from Danny's body.

"The swapper worked!" Danny's voice said. It came from Sami's body.

"The scenario was real! I'm Psychic!" Ron yelled.

"Good for you. Now, why are you in my body!" Sami/Danny asked Danny/Sami **(AU:If the name is in front, for example Sami/Danny, its Sami, if its Danny/Sami, its Danny.)**

"Cause you're taking my place at my "Uncle" Vlad's Dinner Party tomorrow." Danny/Sami said, looking at his behind.

"No way in hell am going as you! Now switch us back!" Sami/Danny yelled.

"Chill! It's only for the weekend." Danny/Sami said as he looked at his chest with a smile.

"Knock that off!" Sami/Danny yelled, smacking Danny/Sami.

"No! I like being a girl! It makes me feel sexy." Danny/Sami said.

"Well, you look weird looking at yourself like that!" Sami/Danny said picking Danny/Sami's head up.

"Well, sorry!" Danny/Sami said.

"Can I at least have my watch?" Sami/Danny said holding a hand out. Danny/Sami took the communicator watch off of his wrist and gave it to her. Sami/Danny strapped it on.

"Okay, we need to get back to Danny's house before his family leaves. So, let's go, but first." Tucker said as took out his picture phone and took a pic of Danny/Sami.

"You send that to anyone with a weird subtext, I will kill you." Sami/Danny warned. Tucker held his hands up in defence.

"C'mon!" Sam said as she yanked Sami/Danny by the arm and Tucker by the backpack.

* * *

On the Way to Wisconsin.....

"So, Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked Sami/Danny. Sami only shrugged **(Now I could use their names but when Sami/Danny are in Wisconsin, it's just Sami in Danny's body.)**

"Danny are you even listening?" Jazz asked.

"No." Sami replied.

"Well, I'm just concerned for you." Jazz explained.

"Okay. Good for you. I'm just fine." Sami said a little annoyed.

Jazz only looked out her window, getting a little upset.

"Danny, honey. Can you give your father the Fenton Ointment, please?" Maddie asked. Sami gave her the tube of ointment.

"Thanks, hon." Maddie said.

"He is so dead for this." Sami mumbled.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing!!" Sami said.

"Danny are you sure you're alright?" Maddie asked, rubbing Sami's knee **(Technically Danny's knee.) **

"I'm fine mom. Just fine." Sami said with a huff.

Maddie turned back around, a little concerned about "Danny".

* * *

At Vlad's Mansion....

Vlad greeted the family at the front door, giving each of them a hug, except for Jack of course.

"Why hello, Maddie. It's been a while since I've seen you and your family." Vlad said with a sincere smile. The were in the lobby where the Packers jerseys, helmets and cheese has were.

"This dude is definitely a cheese head." Sami thought to herself.

"Why Daniel, how have you been?" Vlad asked. Sami just looked at the man like she never saw him before. **(which she hadn't.) **

"What's the matter my boy. It's like you've seen a ghost." Vlad said with a chuckle. Sami chuckled too, not really thinking that the joke was that funny.

"Good one Uncle Vlad." Sami said. Vlad was a little surprised. Jazz was also surprised.

"Since when did you think my jokes were funny, Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"Since, now?" Sami asked questionably.

"Very well then. I see you're slowly warming up to me. It won't be long until you join me." Vlad said. Sami only raised a brow.

"No Pun? You must be ill or something. Oh well, carry on." Vlad said and patted Sami's head before walking away. Jazz walked over to Sami.

"Danny! What's wrong with you?" Jazz asked.

"What?" Sami asked puzzled.

"I saw you. You were treating your own archenemy like he's Dad. That's what." Jazz said.

"Archenemy?" Sami asked, confused.

"Yes! Ugh! Have you lost it?" Jazz asked, knocking on Sami's head.

"No I didn't! You're just a paranoid spazz!" Sami yelled.

"Danny! Don't make me get mom and dad!" Jazz said.

"Go ahead! See if I care! I'll be gone before they get here! Tru isn't as bad as you!" Sami slipped. Jazz gasped.

"Who's this, Tru? Your girlfriend?" Jazz asked. Sami covered her mouth.

"No." Sami said, her voice muffled.

"Then who?" Jazz questioned.

"Leave me alone!" Sami said as she ran away from Jazz.

"Danny!" Jazz called after.

Sami kept running until she ran into Vlad's back. She then fell to the floor.

"Daniel? Why are you running?" Vlad asked.

"Jazz wouldn't leave me alone. She said that you're my archenemy." Sami said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I am. If you remember correctly Daniel." Vlad said with a smirk.

"You are?" Sami asked.

"Yes, but to you Ms. Phantom, I'm Vladimir Masters." Vlad said. Sami gasped.

"Yes, I knew who you were just by your temper and lack of knowledge. Plus, Daniel wouldn't call me Uncle Vlad unless his parents were around." Vlad said.

"So what are you gonna do? His parents wouldn't believe you if you told them that I was Sami Phantom. Plus, I could expose you for the ghost you are." Sami challenged.

"Ah. But you don't know the deal I made with Daniel. If he exposes me, I expose him." Vlad said.

"Again, they would believe me, not you." Sami said.

"And I have my ways of making you quiet." Vlad said evilly.

"Like what?" Sami said. Vlad grabbed Sami by the front of the shirt and kissed Sami on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Sami's eyes were wide. Vlad let her go after seven and a half minutes.

"Any more words about me being a ghost to Daniel's parents, you better expect to be in bed with me." Vlad said.

"You're a gay son of a bitch." Sami said wiping her mouth on her arm.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1. Please Review or favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pissin' Off Ol' Uncle Vlad: Chapter Two: WTF?!?!?!**

**

* * *

**

**Updated to Chap 2, enjoy. My New line: So, Life sux, GET OVER IT**

* * *

Danny went with Sam and Tucker (**In Sami's body) **to the Nasty Burger. Danny changed Sami's clothes into a black tank top with jeans and black heeled boots. His hair long brown with white streaks.

"This is sweet!" Danny said as he threw his arms up in the air.

"And I like it." Tucker said as he took another pic and sent it to three of his nerd friends.

"I don't like this. What if some of _her _enemies trace her and decide to pick a fight with you?"Sam said concerned.

"Don't worry about it, Sam! Nothing's gonna happen." Danny said as he threw open the doors to the Nasty Burger. Almost all the guys in the restruant turned their heads and stared at Danny's **(Sami's)** body.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker took their usual seats and started ordering food. Not even two seconds later, a huge crowd formed around the three of them.

"What's a hot girl like you doing with a bunch of nerds like Foley and Manson?" Dash asked as he got in Danny's face. He only looked like he was gonna puke.

"I have a date." Danny announced.

"With who?" Dash questioned.

"Danny!" Sam whispered.

"Got it covered." Danny said as he took out Sami's cell phone and dialed his phone.

Sami picked up, _"What do you want fool?"_ she growled on the other end.

"Could you make a clone of yourself and send it down?" Danny whispered.

_"WHY? Haven't you made me miserable enough?" _Sami yelled.

"Trust me, if you clone yourself, it will act like me, not you." Danny said.

_"Fine."_Sami sighed.

In ten minutes, true to his word, the Danny Phantom clone acted like him and sat with them.

"You have a date with DANNY PHANTOM?" Dash asked.

"Yup, and he's super sexy." Danny said with a coy smile.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Hey Sami." the clone said as he slid in next to Danny. (**Talk about loving yourself)**

"Hey Inviso-Bill." Danny said as he tried not to choke on the embarrassing nickname.

"You man stealer!" Paulina said, enraged. Sam was a little amused by this.

"Give it up, honey! He's with his kind." Sam said to make it worse. Paulina stomped off, leaving Star behind.

"You got lucky." Star said impressed.

"Thanks." Danny said as he traced the design on the clone's chest. Tucker laughed.

Then, the news cast piled into the Nasty Burger. Harriet Chin shoved the microphone into Danny's face, "Ms. Parker! How does it feel to be dating Amity Park's own hero?" she asked.

"Are you worried that Spider-Man will approve?" another news caster asked.

"Spider-Man?" Danny asked.

"Your father?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"FATHER?!?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker yelled.

* * *

In Wisconsin......

They were also watching the news.

"WHAT?!?!?" Sami yelled in shock.

"Danny, you had to figure Sami Phantom was gonna date Danny Phantom sometime." Jack said as he took another sip of tea.

"Besides, Fentons don't date ghosts, even if they're half a ghost." Maddie said.

"Spider-Man will never approve of that idiot!" Sami said.

"I think he will. He said it before, Danny and Sami should be together." Jazz said, winking at Sami.

"My dad has never said that!" Sami said, accidently slipping again.

"Of course I haven't. I wouldn't let you date a ghost." Jack said.

"And since when have Sam and Tucker hung around with that girl before?" Maddie asked. Sami only huffed.

"Calm down, Daniel. You'll find a better girl than her. Besides, she's too raggedy and promiscuous." Vlad said, just to piss off Sami. Sami wanted to strangle that man.

"Not really, I've met her once before and she wasn't anything like you described her, thank you very much!" Sami said, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Whatever you say, Daniel." Vlad said.

"Is Sami Phantom actually dating this teenage Ghost Boy? Will the relationship last? And will there be any kids in the near future? Find out at eleven, I'm Harriet Chin, Amity News." Harry finished.

"NO THERE WILL NOT BE ANY KIDS!!!!!!!!" Sami yelled at the television screen, enraged.

"Danny! Settle down!" Maddie yelled, "You're getting worked up over nothing!"

"She won't do a guy like that!" Sami yelled. Jazz yanked her out of the room.

"Danny! She dating you! Why are you mad? You should be happy!" Jazz said.

"Well I'm not!" Sami said.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"You know about my ghost powers?" Sami asked.

"Of course!" Jazz said.

"Do you know of a device that allows ghosts to switch bodies with another ghost?" Sami asked.

"You mean Dad's new invention?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sami said.

"What are you getting at?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not Danny." Sami said flat out.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"The actual Danny switched bodies with me just to get out of this whole ordeal of going to the dinner party." Sami explained.

"I knew there was a reason you were getting all worked up." Jazz said.

"It sucks so bad right now." Sami complained.

"Isn't there any way to change you two back?" Jazz asked.

"I have one way." Sami thought deviously.

A few minutes later, the clone flew in with Danny, Sam, Tucker.

"I am going to kill you!" Sami said as she grabbed Danny/Sami's shirt. (**Again with this)**

"You just became famous as Danny Phantom's Girlfriend." Tucker said.

"I know." Sami/Danny said through gritted teeth.

"I got Dad's invention!" Jazz said as she came in the room with the Swapper. She shot the ray at the two and switched them back.

"Thank God!" Sami said, finally back in her own body.

"I guess it's okay." Sam said. Tucker Pouted, "Man!"

Danny hung his head. Sami pitied this, "Fine, I'll stay. Just because of half the crap you guys already put me through." she sighed.

At the dinner, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came out first.

"Sam? Tucker? What are you two doing here?" Maddie asked questionably. Sam was in her purple and black dress and her hair was done. and Tucker wore his suit.

"We wanted to come, so we had a friend drive us here." Sam explained.

"Who exactly?" Vlad asked.

Then, a surprise entered the room. Sami came out in a black dress that reached her feet and black sandals with her hair in the ponytail. Blue eyes glittered in the light.

"I did." Sami said proudly. She took a seat nex to Danny, a smile on her face.

"Well, Sami Parker, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

"Are you here to turn yourself in?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry, your son got to me first, so he technically owns me." Sami said as she smiled at Danny.

"Good job Danny! Scoring a ghost!" Jack said.

"And a girlfriend." Jazz said.

"Girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"That's my boy! Such a ladies man." Maddie said as she nudged Danny.

"Hey, Danny Phantom doesn't always need action." Tucker said.

"I felt kinda bad about your son. His friends said he was a little angry when I started "Dating" Danny Phantom." Sami said.

"Is your Father gonna approve of our son?" Maddie asked.

"He's not as cruel as Super Girl's brother." Sami said as she semi hugged Danny.

"When did you change your mind, Ms. Parker." Vlad asked.

"It doesn't take much to change my mind." Sami said as she leaned on Danny.

* * *

**Not Done yet! Stay Tuned!**


End file.
